Bernard Lowe
Bernard Lowe is a main character in HBO's Westworld, played by Jeffrey Wright. He is, secretly, a host and was the head of Delos' Westworld Programming Division. He serves as a main protagonist. Dr. Robert Ford created Bernard with the help of Dolores Abernathy, as a replica of his former partner, Arnold Weber. Ford tells Bernard, in the episode "Trace Decay", that he created Bernard because Ford's human staff was not up to the task of programming emotions in hosts as effectively as Ford and Arnold. Biography Background Some years after Arnold died, Bernard was created by Dr. Robert Ford. Ford programmed Bernard to think of himself as a human. Bernard worked as a member of staff collaborating closely with Dr Robert Ford.The Original Plot Bernard Lowe/Season 1|Season 1 Bernard Lowe/Season 2|Season 2 Personality Bernard has human-like emotions. Until instructed to turn 'off' his emotions, he was distraught about being forced to murder his co-worker and lover, Theresa Cullen. He was also horrified about being used to presumably murder his co-worker, Elsie Hughes. Relationships Robert Ford Before it was revealed that Bernard was a recreation of Arnold, Bernard and Robert had a good relationship. Bernard respected Robert to the extent that he would 'cover up' for him in relation to the reveries. Once it was revealed that Robert had created him, their relationship, understandably, deteriorated. Elsie Hughes Bernard worked closely with Elsie, and it appears that they have a good working relationship, if not a good friendship outside of work. Bernard appeared genuinely distraught when the memories of what he believed was her murder resurfaced and that he was the one responsible. He was ultimately relieved when he found out he had merely captured her, although Elsie had some trouble trusting him after learning he was a host and thus had been susceptible to Ford's commands. After Ford took over his mind, Bernard went to great lengths to ignore his creators' orders to get rid of Elsie, first sending her off so she wouldn't get hurt, and later attempting to delete Ford from his mind when he ordered Bernard to make the choice to kill her. Eventually, Bernard realize he could not trust himself to not hurt Elsie and instead abandoned her in the park with some resources for survival until QA could pick her up. Lauren Bernard appears to have a good relationship with his ex-wife, Lauren, who is the mother of his deceased son, Charlie. Whether it is Bernard or Arnold (or both of them) who has had conversations with Lauren via the communications room at the Mesa Hub is unclear. In the episode "Trace Decay", Robert Ford told Bernard that Lauren and his son Charlie were just part of Bernard's backstory, and didn't actually exist. Theresa Cullen Bernard was in a clandestine relationship with Theresa Cullen shortly before he murdered her. He loved her, and was greatly distressed when he realized he had been used to kill her. Quotes Gallery The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time, but you can also add images using the Add button. namespace = File category = Images of Bernard Lowe format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Placeholder Dolores with knife to Bernards throat.jpeg|Dolores holds a knife to Bernards throat Appearances *Season One ** "The Original" ** "Chestnut" ** "The Stray" ** "Dissonance Theory" ** "The Adversary" ** "Trompe L'Oeil" ** "Trace Decay" ** "The Well-Tempered Clavier" ** "The Bicameral Mind" *Season Two ** "Journey Into Night" ** "Reunion" ** "Virtù e Fortuna" ** "The Riddle of the Sphinx" ** "Phase Space" ** "Les Ecorches" ** "Vanishing Point" ** "The Passenger" Use as a Weapon * Bernard killed Theresa Cullen after Dr. Robert Ford gave him a voice command to do so (in the episode Trompe L'Oeil). Bernard was aware of his actions, but was unable to disobey Ford's instructions. *Bernard was commanded to attack and kidnap Elsie Hughes as well to avoid her revealing Ford's plans for his new narrative, although he was initially led to believe he had killed her. Known Deaths Bernard had died 2 times on screen. The incidents which he died are as follow: *Shot himself in the head at the Cold Storage in the Mesa, in The Well-Tempered Clavier *Shot by Dolores at The Forge, in The Passenger References de:Bernard Lowe fr:Bernard Lowe es:Bernard Lowe ru:Бернард Лоу Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Westworld Staff Category:Main characters Category:Hosts Category:Conscious Hosts Category:Delos Staff